Hell (Bleach: Ascension Universe)
Hell (地獄, Jigoku) ''is the place where Hollows and those that have committed great evil are sent if they were wicked in their lifetime. The spiritual inhabitants of Hell are known as the Togabito (Sinner). The Guardians and Distributers of Eternal Punishment are the feared demons known as Kushanada. Overview If the spirit committed heinous crimes as a Human, it will not be sent to Soul Society, but through the Gates of Hell. This includes those who had sinned before becoming a Hollow, thus can those that are cleansed still be sent into the fiery abyss. Upon the death dealing blow to the spirit, the Gates of Hell (地獄の門, ''Jigoku no mon) appear from internal energy which illuminates from the wound. The Gates of Hell are chained shut and adorned with the bandaged head and torso of a skeleton on each door. The arms of both skeletons are positioned at an angle to pull the gates open when it is summoned. On the inside, the Gates appear to be prevented from opening fully by thick chain ropes with charms attached to them. The face and left arm of a large demonic creature can be seen behind the Gates. The chain-like ropes are meant to keep the demon known as the Kushanada from escaping into the World of the Living. It has armor plating on its upper arm and it wields a blade. Its left arm and face are covered in tattoos resembling tribal markings. The Kushanada skewers the Hollow or Human entering Hell with its blade, and pulls it through the Gates, while laughing. The Gates then close and the entire structure cracks and crumbles into nothing. Effect Upon Hollowfication and Awakenings. The unique environment of Hell also has an adverse effect on individuals that possess Hollow-like abilities. While the extent to which is unknown, in the past it has forced Ichigo Kurosaki's Hollow Mask to materialize. If one let's their guard down in Hell then the inner Hollow will take be able to take over. The Ascéndit whom were created by breaking down the barriers between Kushanada and Togabito, are susceptible to Hell's enviroment as well. Many are easily able to lose their cool and release their Skull Clad Armour or even prematurely release their Awakening. Levels of Hell The First Level *The First Level: The First Level of Hell features a multitude of white blocks floating in mid-air amongst a series of blue pathways. It is on this level that many of the dejected Togabito reside, having given up on resistance. It has been said by Renji Abarai that the First Level's reiatsu would cause those that do not have the luxury of a high reiatsu to go insane. This level of Hell is the location where the majority of Kushanada patrol frequently to devour the weaker Togabito. At the edge of the blue pathway is a gaping abyss, through which the next level can be accessed. The Second Level *'The Second Level : '''The Second Level of Hell is a large sea filled with Giant Stone Water Lillies, often called the Kushanada Graveyard by Togabito. Each of the Lillies contains a pierced skeleton of a Kushanada in the center of the Stone Lilly. By traversing through the treacherous waters one would fall through to the Third Level of Hell. The Third Level *'The Third Level: The Third Level of Hell is a barren landscape filled with craters and plateaus that flow with yellow water that seems to be highly acidic in nature, possibly a yellow lava. This level was the home of Tantalus the Traitor, a massive Kushanada who betrayed Hell to aid Shinra's plans. Traversing the wasteland one will find a large cliff that leads to a narrow passageway lit by various shrines leading to the Fourth Level of Hell. The Fourth Level *'The Fourth Level: '''The Fourth Level of Hell begins as a hilly area filled with small bone-like domes sticking out of the ground. The Cliffside that holds the narrow passageway holds a massive waterfall of yellow lava which rains around the area. The sands that make up the ground is composed of the crushed bones of millions of Togabito, who after being devoured time and time again lost all sanity and hope. Upon passing the hills one will find a flattened desert field-like area with a large skeleton overlooking a pit of lava. A set of two hands reveal stone fingers out of the ground near the Skeletal Fountain, along with that lies a series of stone pillars around it. Thus the Togabito have named it the Skeletal Stonehedge. This Stonehedge is used for ressurection of deceased Togabito. There are others like it in the Fourth Level of Hell, one which is noted to be the area where Ichigo Kurosaki unleashed his Inner Hollow. It was also here that Former Division Three Captain Nishi Kurohana devoured an army of Kushanada and devoured the essense of the Hogyoku itself, thus becoming a new being entirely. The Fifth Level *'The Fifth Level: The Fifth level is a blackened landscape filled with cracked veins of lava and black rock spires that act as lava columns from which the Kushanada can materialize from. The blackened sky is often frequently bombarded by lightning and on many of the plateaus here are large skulls that are surrounded by trees composed of bones. Shinra (aka. Kurohana Nishi) ordered his Black Palace to be created on the Cliffside to the Fathomless Abyss, otherwise known as the Sixth Level of Hell. *'City of Enoch:' The ruins of an ancient city seemingly sit on a massive shelf off of the cliffside of the Fifth Level leading to the Fathomless Abyss, in the very heart of the city lies the constructed Black Palace, created for Lord Shinra. The city itself is entrenched in fog and darkness, very little light shines here as the suffocating pressence of the Fathomless Abyss lies so close. Very few inhabit the City of Enoch aside from Togabito who have naturally ascended to higher paths, becoming demonic in nature. The Fathomless Abyss, The Sixth Level of Hell *'''The Fathomless Abyss: '''A massive hole that is said to be the home of dread incarnate, fear, suffering, and torment all exist here served by a Primordial Evil that haunts the very fall. It is said this level is reserved only for those cast out of Soul Society by the Soul King himself, it is home to those who are the greatest of threats to Soul Society. It is the home of evil itself. No light exists in the dreaded fall, only the blackest of darkness, the cruelest of silence, and the greatest of evil. Category:Hell Category:Bleach: Ascension Category:Nakata Ishimaru